Bleeding hearts
by Allen-Is-Mine
Summary: After spending 10 years away from each other they have changed in more and less than expected. AU, Vampire fic. GilxOz rated M to be safe


Prolouge

Oz was panting. His breathing came in short gasps as he tried to get oxygen to his lungs. Everything around him was a blur. He tried to straighten up but fell back to his knees. His right hand clasped to his neck. Blood was seeping through his fingers. He tried to put more pressure on it, but it didn't seem to help. His heart was beating fast, but Oz could feel it slowing down. His heartbeats came slower and slower. Oz could hear them clearly. Louder that he had ever heard them before. Dread came over him as he realized he was dying. His eyes became duller, and he fell forward on the ground. His heart made a last beat, then stopped...

~+~Chapter 1~+~

A tall man dressed in black stepped out of the carriage. His raven black hair partly hidden under his hat curled down to his shoulders. Golden eyes fell onto the mansion in front of him. It had changed since his last visit. It seemed more worn down, and almost abandoned. Vines covered most of the walls, and the gardens weren't tend to.

He looked around him. It was quiet. The mansion was placed quite a distance from the rest of the city. He walked up the steps to the main door and knocked.

No one opened the door. He raised his hand and tried the handle. It was locked. He walked over to a window and peeked in. It was dark, but he could see that the room was covered in dust. It really seemed that whomever used to live here had left.

He let out a sight, and went back to the carriage. Where was he supposed to look if not here?

...

When Raven reached the town it was already beginning to turn dark. He paid the carriage driver and with his suitcase in hand went to find a hotel he could stay at.

Night fell, and the man sat at the foot of his bed. He was restless. He had concidered the fact that the person he was looking for could have moved long before he came here, but he had hoped not.

He should ask around in town if they knew what had come of the nobles who used to live at the mansion, but it was late. Unable to rest, he grabbed his coat and headed for the local pub. At least there could be someone sober enough to give him the information he wanted.

...

It was a cloudy night. You could barely shimmer the moon in the skies. A perfect night to go hunting. A hooded figure appeared running across rooftops. He moved fast and silent, so if anyone cared to look up, all they would see was a blur. He slowed down as he got closer to the center of the city. There were more people here, which made it easier to choose his target, but at the same time easier to be spotted. He had to be patient. He choose his victim carefully. A drunk man would be the easiest target, but foul tasting due to the alchohol poisioning. The hooded figure preferred the blood of beautiful maidens, but unfortunately they knew better than to walk the streets alone at night.

Half an hour later the hooded figure selected his target. It was a tall man wearing a black cloak and hat. He seemed sober enough, and he appearred to be alone. The figure smirked and started to follow.

...

Raven entered the pub and headed for the counter. The pubtender was polishing a glass as he looked up at te new arrival. "Evening Sir. What can I help you with?" he asked politely. "I want information." the stranger stated. The pubtender smiled at him.

"Buy a drink and I'll be happy to help." The cloathed man sat down. "I'll have coffe."

The pubtender nodded, and poured him a cup. "So what would you like to know?" he asked as he handed him the coffe. "The mansion on the hill. What became of it's inhabitants?"

"Aah, the Vessalius family. Yeah, they left long ago. It's been what, 10 years now? You see, the place is cursed." cursed? This was new information to the man. "What makes you say that?" the cloaked man aksed. The pubtender leaned forward and whispered, "The place was attacked by vampires." The man's golden eyes stirred in shock. "It killed most of the people in that mansion, servants and masters alike. Even the young miss Ada was killed. The only surviving member of the family was Master Zai Vessalius. But after that incident he left the mansion. Not that we can blame him." The cup of coffe fell to the floor. The black liquid seeping into the wooden floor. "Killed.. All of them? Even master Oz?!" "ah, the young master," The pubtender lowered his voice, "Now that is the big mystery, his was the only body they didn't recover from the mansion. And none of the surviving servants from the attack saw him either, and when we asked Master Zai he said he had no son. So rumour is he was taken by the vampire and his corpse is hidden somewhere in the mansion." Raven had gotten pale. He stood up and left the pub.

...

The hooded figure spottet his target once again as he left the pub. He seemed pale, but still sober, so he couldn't complain. His target turned a corner and started to walk one of the deserted streets away from the center. He grinned. Tonight was really a lucky night! A good meal served with to problems. He decided to wait bit longer before he would strike, just to make sure they wouldn't be seen or heard.

...

Raven was shaken by what he had heard at the pub, Oz... dead? But the fact that his body had not been recovered disturbed him. Vampires don't hide corpses, they either kill, or turn people. Raven really didn't want to think of Oz as dead, but the thought of the possibility that Oz could have been turned was almost worse.  
As he turned a corner he noticed he was being followed. someone or something was keeping an eye on him.  
"Tch, fine then. I'm in a foul mood anyway, might as well do something usefull" he mumbled and reached inside his cloak.

...

The hooded figure closed in on his target confident that this was already wrapped up. Just as he jumped of the roof to attack, his target turned around and held up a gun in front of him and fired. The hooded figure barely had time to be surprised as the bullet hit him in his left shoulder. He gritted his teeth and landed painfully on his feet. "filthy vampire, did you think I didn't sense you following me? You better choose your target carefully next time, that is, if there were a next time." He prepeared to shoot again, but then a strong breeze came and the vampire's hood fell of. Golden hair revealed shining bright even in this dark alley, and bright green eyes filled with a mix of pain and surprise.

The cloaked man couldn't belive his eyes. It wasn't possible, but he couldn't help the name slip pass his lips. "..Oz..?". The vampire was startled to hear his name mentioned. "How..?" he looked closer at his target-turned-attacker.

Raven black curly hair and golden eyes. He was a lot older then what he remembered him to be like, but then again, he would have been the same age if not for the night 10 years ago. "Gil?"

...

Please Review~ ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


End file.
